stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
110th Platoon
The 110th Platoon of the Steam Corps, also known as the Wild Nor' Westers, was a military division consisting of steam engines that served during World War II. It was disbanded after Adam commited a war crime, where he drowned a passenger coach filled with German POWs (Prisoners of War). 'History' Combat After the German bombing campaign know as "The Blitz" around May 11, 1941, The Island of Sodor suddenly getting large shipments of armament and supplies for a large military operation, which later turns out that the supplies are prepared for the''' North Africa campaigns', when both the '''Nor' Easters' and Midis fleet heard the campaign require locomotives for pulling the supplies around and troop transport, they both agreed to be assigned for tasks as they're motives were mostly about avenging the death of their friend Colin, who'd died in the Blitz, they were fitted with radios and assigned code names of their crews, around the time, the Steam Corp given access to artillery support, with the railway Atrocity Around after the Normandy landings and Operation Plunder, they began leaving Africa to the country of Germany assigned strictly with supporting roles, Around the time Thomas and Douglas began pulling a train to the front lines, they're were suddenly ambushed by the enemy, forcing them to separated from the platoon, and staying near a factory for the night. By the next morning, aerial reconnaissance managed to spot their location, both Thomas and Douglas, found Oliver one of the Allies' radio tapping engines, alongside with Toad, and Blair, who all assigned for monitoring enemy communications in hopes to track down Josef Mengele, who is a SS officer and physician who is known as the "Angel of Death" for conducting deadly human experiments. They were later rescued by Edward, Henry and Lily by using one of the railway Guns attached to flatbeds to blow up the large German tender engines who had been chasing the cavalcade. After the Platoon began cleaning up the aftermath, A un-exploded artillery shell was about to go off, Henry suddenly burst his safety valve which trying to get away from the shell and Lily shielded him form the explosion, Severely damaged Henry and destroying Lily in the process. After the recent implosion, the damage done to Henry make unable to stay in Europe and the front lines, he was later send back to Sodor with the story of Lily's sacrifice to tell the other engines, Trial Around after the time of Lily's death back in Germany, Peter was ordered to deliver a supply train to a US regiment, while Thomas was instructed arranging his train, Peter arrived at the American regiment and met up with Porter, and mentioned "There's something oddly satisfying about revenge." Then, a soldier informed Peter that they needed his help because a company of marines had launched an attack on an occupied village an hour earlier and that they needed artillery support, and Peter was to go to the observation post to direct the attack and to take a big gun with him. Soon, Peter was ready to fire, when the lieutenant informed him that they lost contact with the marines. Then a military Jeep arrived with a Corporal explaining to the Lieutenant that the Germans had garrisoned the town hospital, which had civilians in it. The Lieutenant decided to establish a perimeter around the hospital and wait, and informed Peter that they couldn't move any further until taking the town, which was crucial if to move on Berlin. Both Peter and his driver were frustrated by the Nazis' move. Full of anger, Peter impulsively and recklessly went ahead and fired the artillery shell into hospital. As the sound of the shell demolishing the hospital is heard. After Peter returned to Sodor, he kept this incident a secret to himself, and Thomas didn't tell the other members about the time when Peter return in the morning feeling very distraught as he thinks Peter is sad about Lily's passing, Later then the rail-board order an arrest warrant for war crimes, making it a world first. and Peter given a trial where pleads guilty, and is found as such, on all charges. In mitigation and aggravation of sentence, the court sentences Peter to 15 years in Railgate prison Edward and the other member would believed if the war crime and the punishment was put upon him was ever wrong. Members * Edward (commanding officer) * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Adam * Douglas * Lily (deceased) * Peter Trivia *The 110th platoon's nickname the Wild nor' Westers is named after the express train which is mainly pulled by Gordon the Big Engine. *It is uncertain if the war crime that Peter commited, also did effect the platoon unit to be disbanded from the army. Category:Military Category:Military engines Category:Midis Category:Nor'easters Category:Stories of War Category:Article stubs Category:Numbered Engines Category:LMS Category:LNER Category:Engines Category:Steam engines